Jungle Fever
by Sakura477
Summary: Accords: Raph / Leo. Léger UA dans lequel Raph et Leo sont envoyés ensemble dans la jungle pour la construction d'une équipe et doivent écrire un journal détaillant leur voyage.


**Cette fiction ne m'appartient pas. L'auteur de cette oeuvre est Elphaba-Rose. Elle m'as donner l'autorisation de la traduire, alors j'espère quel vous plairas. Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Cher journal,

J'utilise le terme «journal» pour l'absence d'un meilleur mot. Maître Splinter nous avaient demandé de garder un compte rendu de nos jours ici dans la jungle et c'était la meilleure façon à laquelle j'ai penser. Raph n'était pas content, il voulait faire des enregistrements sur cassettes comme ces films d'espionnage, mais je devais lui rappeler que nous ne pouvions pas apporter trois mois de piles avec nous. Je me sentirais trop gêné de parler de ces choses-là de toute façon, je ne saurais pas quoi dire et je finirais par les effacer parce que j'aurais l'air d'un idiot sur cassette.

D'ailleurs, le but de ce voyage était de "vivre comme la nature l'aurais voulu", et je ne pense pas que la nature ait voulu que nous ayons des magnétophones. Nous sommes déjà en train de contourner les règles avec nos armes - je voulais fabriquer les nôtres avec de l'écorce d'arbre et des pierres, mais Raphaël avait poliment refusé mon idée. Je ne répéterai pas ses mots parce que Maître Splinter finira par lire ceci et sans doute les inscriptions de Raph seront assez colorées.

On s'est déjà disputés deux fois depuis notre arrivée ce matin. Maître Splinter pense que de vivre ensemble dans un environnement primitif nous obligera à travailler en équipe et à surmonter nos différences, mais je crains que nous n'ayons pas un très bon départ. J'ai pensé que ce serait une bonne idée de construire notre abri dans les arbres le plus près de la rivière pour que nous ayons toujours un approvisionnement en eau pur, mais Raph n'était pas d'accord, favorisant les grottes plus loin dans la forêt.

Je n'ai pas hâte aux trois prochains mois. Le climat est très humide et déjà très irritant, et la proximité de tous ces insectes nous met vraiment sur les nerfs. Si je prenais ce pèlerinage tout seul, ce serait l'occasion parfaite pour moi de développer mes compétences de survie et de devenir un meilleur leader, mais je suis coincé avec Raph. Il est important de profiter au maximum de ce voyage. Même si je sais que ce sera difficile, j'aimerais passer du temps avec lui.

On va bouger dans un instant, en explorant plus loin au cas où nous trouverions un meilleur endroit pour notre maison temporaire. J'aime bien la jungle jusqu' à présent. C'est très beau, et j'ai presque l'impression que nous sommes seuls. Je me méfie un peu des animaux, mais nous n'avons repéré que quelques singes et lézards qui nous ont laissés tranquille. Je suis déterminé à tirer le meilleur parti des douze prochaines semaines. On sera une paire imbattable, je te le promets.

Léo

 _Sup._

 _La jungle craint. Il fait trop chaud. Des insectes partout me donnent la chair de poule. Toutes les cinq minutes, il y en a un qui monte sur mon bras. Léo trouve ça drôle. Je vais le faire trébucher dans une merde de singe. Alors voyons qui rigoleras grand frère. Ces trois mois vont être une torture. Je n'ai pas besoin de formation pour le travail d'équipe. Léo et moi allons bien quand il ne sens pas supérieur et ne me fait pas la morale. C'est lui qui a un problème._

 _Je déteste écrire, merde. Mon idée était meilleure. Mon idée pour l'abri était meilleure aussi. Nous avons trouvé une autre grotte plus haut dans la rivière. Je suppose que c'est un peu l'idée de tout ça. Ça craint toujours. Je ne sais pas pourquoi Splinter a choisi la jungle. De toute façon, je vais rendre ça aussi difficile que possible pour le vieux Fearless Leader. Je ne veux pas passer du temps avec lui. Il me fait me sentir comme de la merde, je ne veux pas me sentir comme ça. C'est mieux de le laisser tranquille. Je vais devoir passer ces prochains mois à l'éviter autant que possible._

 _Raph_

Cher Journal,

Nous sommes ici depuis une semaine et nous nous sommes installés dans une routine apaisante. Nous nous levons quand le soleil vient à travers la grotte et traversent les arbres. Nous cueillons de la nourriture tout au long de la matinée, puis passons du temps seul après le déjeuner. J'aime méditer l'après-midi au soleil; la sensation est tellement bonne sur ma peau. Nous nous entraînons ensemble le soir, jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit, quand nous dînons ensemble. La plupart du temps nous allons directement dormir, fatigués par la longue journée. Mais parfois, nous restons debout quelques heures et nous parlons de beaucoup de choses, de jeux que nous avons joués quand nous étions enfants, de chansons que nous avions l'habitude de chanter, des tours que nous avions l'habitude de faire. Ces nuits sont mes préférées.

Nous avons travaillé ensemble pour tisser des nattes de feuilles d'arbre l'autre soir. Nous nous sommes disputés ce matin-là, mais les faire ensemble nous avaient semblé purifier l'air. C'est sympa de travailler sur des choses comme ça avec lui. On ne parlait pas beaucoup, mais ça me semblait bien. Mais ça n'avait pas duré longtemps, on s'est à nouveau disputés une heure plus tard. Je suis vraiment inquièt. Je suppose que je pensais qu'on aurait fait un peu de progrès, qu'on se comprendrait un peu mieux. Mais on s'est juste un peu engueulés la plupart du temps. Il m'évite du mieux qu'il peut.

Je ne sais pas trop quoi faire. Il me met tellement en colère que je n'arrive même pas à réfléchir. Ce voyage est supposé être sur l'illumination, sur l'élimination de tout ce qui est superficiel de nos vies afin que nous puissions nous concentrer sur ce qui compte vraiment - nous. Mais tout ce qu'il fait, c'est de se plaindre que sa moto lui manque, de boire avec Casey, ses altères. Je dois admettre que certains des luxes que nous avions à la maison me manquent aussi, comme les draps propres et le thé vert chaud, et je me languis de Don et Mike quelque chose de terrible (je remarque qu'il le n'exprime pas, mais je sais qu'ils lui manquent aussi). Mais j'ai mis tout ça de côté parce que je veux que ça marche. Malheureusement, je ne pense pas qu'il partage les mêmes préoccupations.

Léo

 _Sup_

 _La jungle craint plus que jamais. Je suis couvert de piqûres de moustiques. Ça gratte comme un fou. Léo est toujours en train de se défoncer et d'essayer de planifier tout ce qu'on fait comme un putain de général. La maison me manque tellement. J'ai écrit une lettre, mais je ne sais pas trop comment la poster. On n'est pas censés approcher le village. Il est entouré de soldats et ils ont tous des armes. Je pourrais les éliminer, mais je ne veux pas que Léo se moque de moi plus qu'il ne l'est déjà._

 _Je déteste l'éviter, mais c'est mieux que de lui casser la gueule. La chaleur me monte à la tête. Tout ce temps ensemble, c'est de ramener tout ce que j'ai travaillé si dur pour cacher. Le soleil commence à bronzer sa peau. Ça a l'air très bien. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je tiendrai. Putain de merde._

 _Raph_

Cher Journal,

Nous avons risqué un voyage au village ce matin, tôt avant le lever du soleil. On manquait de provisions. Nos compétences en chasse sont inégalées, mais nous avons vite appris qu'aucun d'entre nous n'avaient le goût pour des léopards et autres. Les fruits et les noix sont abondants ici, mais nous avions besoin de matériel médical et Raph ne tiendra pas longtemps sans manger de viande sous une forme ou une autre. Nous avons eu quelques blessures, mais rien de trop grave, les égratignures habituelles et un guépard a tranché le bras de Raph hier. Mais il lui a collé un sai au visage. Il y avait du sang partout. Je ne pense pas que notre voyage soit bénéfique pour la préservation de la faune.

Nous sommes partis avant le lever du soleil, en nous faufilant autour des périmètres et en explorant les maisons plus désertes. J'ai été surpris - il n' y avait pas de soldat en vue. Lorsque nous sommes arrivés il y a près de deux semaines, l'endroit fourmillait de tireurs, protégeant le village que j'avais supposé, mais je suppose que ce n'était pas le cas. Quoi qu'il en soit, cela nous a grandement facilité la tâche. Nous n'avons pas pris grand-chose et nous nous sommes assurés de laisser quelques pièces de monnaie qu'April nous avait échangées.

J'ai posté nos lettres et j'ai ensuite récupéré quelques bandages et antiseptiques de ce qui devait être leur clinique, mais je me sentais coupable car leurs propres provisions étaient déjà maigres. Il y avait quelques patients, profondément endormis dans un sommeil fiévreux. C'était étrange; il y avait une étrange peur qui persistait dans l'atmosphère, comme si elles étaient pétrifiées comme dans leurs rêves. Je n'ai jamais rien vu de tel, et ça m'inquiète. Comment ont-ils été blessés? De quoi ont-ils peur?

Raph ne partage pas mes préoccupations. Il avait brisé le cou d'une grosse chèvre et l'avait porté sur ses épaules comme un trophée. J'espère qu'ils ne le remarqueront pas. Il l'écorche en ce moment même, chantant à voix haute avec un énorme sourire sur le visage. C'est un peu troublant en fait. Mais c'est le plus beau sourire que j'ai vu depuis notre arrivée ici, et la vue, aussi bizarre qu'elle soit, est édifiante et un peu enivrante. Nous ne nous sommes pas disputés depuis deux jours maintenant, je considère que c'est une amélioration énorme.

Léo

 _Sup_

 _Je viens de découvrir que j'aime la viande de chèvre. J'ai aimé l'éviscérer, sécher sa peau et faire un tapis pour le donner à Mikey. Il aimerait bien ça. Ça m'a fait me sentir masculin. Raph l'homme. L'homme fournit de la nourriture au partenaire. Sauf que Léo n'est pas mon partenaire. C'est de plus en plus dur de l'éviter. Il commence à sentir bon aussi. Le pire, c'est que je ne pense plus que ce soit une si mauvaise idée. C'est juste nous deux et rien de mal ne peut arriver. Je sais qu'il est attiré par moi aussi. Je l'ai surpris en train de me sourire quand je cuisinais la chèvre._

 _La jungle n'est pas si mal aujourd'hui._

 _Raph_

Cher Journal,

Je crois que je deviens fou. Ça fait presque trois semaines qu'on est là. Raph et moi ne nous disputons plus, mais c'est bien pire. J'ai commencé à remarquer qu'il avait ce parfum bizarre et musqué qui me trouble. Je crois que j'aime bien. Je le regarde aussi beaucoup. Le soleil a assombri sa peau et brille sur les écailles d'un éclat irisé. C'est presque comme s'il m'attirait.

Je vais devoir réécrire certaines de ces écrit - je ne peux pas laisser savoir à Master Splinter que je commence à trouver mon propre frère séduisant. Bien que qui sait ce qu'il écrit dans ses propres inscription. Cela m'inquiète plus que la mystérieuse situation avec le village. Je ne peux pas dormir la nuit, je suis trop distrait par sa proximité. La température baisse de façon spectaculaire une fois que le soleil se couche, alors nous devons nous serrer l'un contre l'autre dans les nattes tissées que nous avons fabriquées. Mais tout ce sur quoi je peux me concentrer, c'est son haleine contre ma peau et sa main caressant distraitement ma jambe.

J'ai besoin de me ressaisir. Il n'y a rien que je veuille faire plus qu'agir sur les impulsions soudaines pour le toucher, l'embrasser même, mais je refuse. J'espère que c'est mon cerveau qui me pousse à penser que notre nouvelle camaraderie est en fait de l'affection. Nous n'avons pas été si près l'un de l'autre depuis que nous étions enfants, et nous nous sommes embrassés.

Mais au fond, je sais que cette idée est ridicule. Je n'ai jamais voulu coucher avec lui quand on avait dix ans, et c'est le plus effrayant.

Léo

 _Sup_

 _Je vais embrasser Léo. Je n'en peux plus. Je vais juste essayer. Peut-être que la chaleur m'atteint je ne sais pas. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'il me rend dingue. Il dort à côté de moi la nuit et il faut toute ma volonté pour ne pas le prendre dans mes bras et l'embrasser. Imaginer sa bouche sur la mienne me donne des frissons. Une partie de moi pense toujours que c'est une idée stupide, mais l'autre partie de moi me supplie de le faire. J'ai rêvé qu'il me criait dessus et je l'ai fait taire avec un baiser chaud et féroce._

 _Le but de ce voyage est de trouver un terrain d'entente, faire amende honorable, dénuder notre relation jusqu'aux os et permettre à la nature de la reconstruire. Et quoi de mieux que de baiser comme des bêtes dans la jungle? Rien n'est plus naturel que ça. C'est ce que nos ancêtres sauvages font depuis des milliers d'années et c'est ce que je veux faire maintenant. Je ne sais pas s'il me laisserait faire tout de suite, mais ces sentiments sont en moi depuis trop longtemps._

 _Je vais attendre qu'on ait mangé. Il est de bonne humeur alors. Dormant, sans surveillance, il trouve plus facile de rire et de sourire. Dieu qu'il est magnifique quand il sourit._

 _Raph_

Cher Journal,

Raph m'a embrassé hier soir. C'était... différent de ce que j'imaginais. C'était intense, passionné, voire désespéré. J'avais toujours pensé au romantisme et à la tendresse, et c'était ça, après. Au début, c'était dur, écrasant et tellement excitant. Une fois qu'on s'était calmés et qu'on s'était installés pour la nuit, il était devenu doux et gentil. Je n'avais pas réalisé à quel point ces sentiments étaient dangereux et enflammés. J'étais accro, je n'en pouvais plus de sa bouche.

Aucun de nous ne s'est expliqué, ce n'était pas nécessaire. Il y avait une compréhension mutuelle que nous ne pouvions jamais atteindre avec des mots, seulement avec des touchés fugaces et des baisers enthousiastes. Ça fait bien trop longtemps qu'on se languit l'un de l'autre. La pensée est... exaltante et réconfortante. Savoir qu'il y avait quelqu'un qui non seulement me rendait mes sentiments, mais connaissait chaque centimètre de mon cœur et mettais mon esprit en désordre. Je m'inquiète des conséquences de notre retour à la maison, mais pour l'instant, je veux passer ce temps sagement. Nous pouvons explorer notre nouvelle relation sans la pression extérieure de notre famille et les dangers de notre maison.

Léo

 _Sup_

 _Je l'ai fait. C'était incroyable. Je ne peux pas arrêter maintenant. Je veux le toucher tout le temps, juste pour me prouver que je peux, qu'il aime ça. Je me sens presque comme un rêve. C'est comme si nous étions les seuls dans ce foutu monde. Je pensais qu'il serait hésitant, presque pudique. Mais il aime ça. Bisous de retour avec la même passion que moi. Il me touche avec la même faim que moi. Sa langue est aussi électrisante que je l'imaginais._

 _Je suis impatient de toucher sa queue._

 _Raph_

Cher Journal,

C'est la sixième semaines, à mi-chemin de notre temps ici. Ma relation avec Raph a tellement changé, et puis pas du tout. Nos disputes sont aussi ardents, aussi violents qu'avant, mais moins fréquents et pardonner par de doux baisers et de belles embrassades. Je ne peux pas en avoir assez de lui. C'est une tranche de vie que je n'aurais jamais cru pouvoir avoir pour moi-même, et au fond de moi, il y a toujours cette inquiétude que la réalité vienne s'écrouler quand nous devons partir d'ici. J'essaie de ne pas y penser, je préférerais plutôt m'enterrer dans son contact.

On va au village une fois par semaine. Plus de gens sont blessés à chaque visite, et parfois nous entendons des coups de feu qui résonnent dans les arbres. Je commence à penser que les soldats ne protègent pas les habitants, mais qu'ils les menacent. Raph pense que je redeviens paranoïaque, mais il y a quelque chose dans la façon dont les militaires rôdent comme s'ils étaient propriétaires de l'endroit qui m'énerve. Les villageois ont peur; je peux le voir dans leurs regards. Je veux les aider, mais je ne sais même pas par où commencer. Je n'ai aucune preuve.

Je ne peux que garder mes esprits sur moi et arpenter le village un peu plus. C'est difficile à me lever quand je suis proche et au chaud et en sécurité dans les bras de Raph (comment je vais pouvoir retourner dormir seule, je ne sais pas) mais je me lève une heure plus tôt chaque matin pour voir l'endroit. Les soldats doivent avoir une base quelconque, mais nous ne l'avons pas encore trouvée. Ce voyage n'a pas été pour rien, je n'aurais jamais anticipé l'intimité que Raph et moi avons maintenant, mais si je peux aider à rendre la vie des indigènes un peu plus facile, je me sentirais mieux.

Léo

 _Sup_

 _On s'est disputés aujourd'hui. Il fait nuit et on n'a pas encore tout fait. Il regarde le feu comme s'il avait tué son premier fils. Je n'aime pas ça. On s'est déjà battus tant de fois, mais celui-là semblait plus profond. Je sais pas si c'est à cause de ce qu'on ressent l'un pour l'autre ou quoi, mais ça craint. Ça me rend malade parce que j'ai déjà mal au cœur de le toucher, je l'entends parler doucement. Mais pour le récupérer, je dois m'excuser et je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir le faire._

 _On a trouvé ce qu'il y avait avec le village voisin. Il avait raison, ces soldats ne les protègent pas de la faune sauvage. Ils frappent les villageois pour l'argent de la protection, tirent sur les hommes pour qu'ils ne puissent pas se défendre et viole les femmes. Ça fait bouillir mon sang en y pensant. Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils pensent leur donne le droit de les maltraiter comme ça. Ils sont déjà vulnérables, et ces salauds les dépouillent de tout ce qu'ils ont._

 _Je voulais faire irruption là-dedans et tuer chacun d'entre eux, mais Léo est hésitant, il ne sait pas comment nous pouvons aider. Des conneries. On a le devoir d'utiliser notre ninjitsu pour sauver les gens là où on peut, c'est pas pour ça que cet honneur est merdique? Il est toujours coincé dans la mentalité de "protéger mon clan seulement" - il ne peut pas se résoudre à nous mettre en danger pour sauver des étrangers. Ça m'énerve tellement. Je ne vais pas rester les bras croisés pendant que des innocents se font tuer par des crétins armés. Il va devoir l'accepter._

 _Raph_

Cher Journal,

Il s'est passé tellement de choses en si peu de temps. Hier, Raph et moi avons discuté terriblement de l'état du village. Nous avons passé de nombreux jours à étudier le village de loin, à traîner dans les arbres et à nous fondre dans les ombres projetées par le soleil. Malheureusement, j'avais raison. Les gens sont dirigés par ces soldats, forcés de leur donner le peu d'argent qu'ils gagnent pour se «protéger contre la jungle». Si les soldats n'obtiennent pas ce qu'ils veulent, ils blessent les villageois de toutes les manières qu'ils savent.

En grandissant à New York, nous avons vu beaucoup de choses. Nous avons vu la cruauté, la violence, le viol et la torture. Et c'est affreux, mais vous vous y attendez d'une ville immense et diversifiée comme celle-là. Voir cela se produire ici, dans un endroit si beau et si inspirant qui n'a pas été corrompu par la technologie, la pollution et la politique, c'est tellement pire. Ces gens ont à peine tout ce qu'ils sont, et ces hommes le leur arrachent. Je me sens obligé d'aider, mais que pouvons-nous faire?

Que peuvent faire deux ninjas adolescents contre toute une armée de tueurs entraînés? On ne sait même pas combien il y en a, ni où est leur base. Comment pouvons-nous utiliser notre furtivité et notre force si nous ne connaissons pas l'information vitale? Nous serons tués, et je ne peux pas le permettre. Raph, comme d'habitude, est en désaccord avec moi. Les mauvais traitements infligés à ces personnes lui font mal; il a toujours été si protecteur et attentionné. Nous ne devons rien à ces gens, mais il ne croit pas que cela devrait nous empêcher de faire ce qu'il faut. Je veux aider. Mais on ne peut pas.

On a fait l'amour hier soir. Je ne m'y attendais même pas; nous n'avions pas batifolés beaucoup. Quelques tâtonnements dans l'obscurité avec des langues et des doigts curieux, mais rien qui me ferait croire que le sexe serait l'étape suivante. Ne vous méprenez pas, j' y avais pensé, mais je n'avais pas réalisé à quel point j'en avais désespérément envie jusqu'à ce qu'il me fasse comprendre ses intentions. Mes rêves éveillés et mes inquiétudes au sujet du sexe ont été rapidement abolis. Je ne pouvais pas m'y préparer.

Nous nous disputions à nouveau autour du feu dans notre grotte. J'étais fatigué et contrarié à ce moment-là, mais il s'est quand même dégonflé, faisant appel à mon honneur et me suppliant de changer d'avis. Nous devenions tous les deux plus rapides, jusqu'à ce qu'il lâche soudain un grognement sauvage que je n'avais jamais entendu auparavant et saute sur moi. Les instincts naturels m'ont dit de me tendre et de me préparer à une bagarre, mais avant que je ne m'en rende compte, sa bouche était sur la mienne et il m'embrassait avec une férocité qui me tirait directement à l'aine. J'avais été excité auparavant, j'avais des désirs tout autant que lui, mais le besoin qui commençait à m'envahir n'était pas celui que je pouvais ignorer comme le reste.

C'était comme si nos mains connaissaient déjà le chemin autour du corps de l'autre, griffant sur le cartilage mou et pétrissant la chair dure. Nous n'étions pas tranquilles, ni gentils. Je suis couvert de morsures, d'égratignures et de bleus et il en a autant. Chaque goutte de sang prélevée libérait un autre frisson d'excitation et rendait les choses un peu plus sensibles. Sa main autour de mon pénis était chaude, calleuse et rugueuse, mais si experte. Chaque mouvements de son poignet m'a fait frissonner et me tortiller sous lui, et je ne peux qu'espérer que mes propres mouvements maladroits avec sa longueur étaient tout aussi agréables.

Il a utilisé de l'huile de massage pour la lubrification, ce qui va à l'encontre des règles puisqu'il s'agit d'une substance fabriquée par l'homme, mais à ce moment-là, je m'en fichais. Ses doigts qui m'envahissaient le cul étaient agressifs pendant qu'ils travaillaient. Je ne sais pas où il a appris les nuances du sexe anal, mais j'étais reconnaissant. Son pénis brûlait plus que ses doigts, étirant la chair crue et sensible, et je me souviens pendant quelques secondes de la plus courte des secondes je me suis demandé pourquoi j'ai jamais voulu cela. Mais ensuite il a commencé à bouger, et chaque poussée a enflammé une vague d'extase en moi. En quelques secondes, je me suis retrouvé à conduire mes hanches pour rencontrer les siens, désespéré d'être pris avec autant de force qu'il en possédait.

C'était tellement animaliste que je crois que j'ai oublié qui j'étais pendant un court moment. Nous nous sommes abandonnés et sommes tombés dans cette brume folle de luxure et d'instincts, pinçant la peau de l'autre et laissant s'échapper des churrs. Il a donné un tout nouveau sens au dicton "laissons la nature suivre son cours". Pas une seule fois je ne me suis inquiété de mon apparence, ni des bruits bizarres que nous faisions, ni des implications morales du fait de coucher avec mon frère. Tout ce qui m'intéressait, c'était de libérer la béatitude incontrôlable et paralysante qui me traversait l'aine. Raph n'était même pas mon frère à ce moment-là. C'était mon compagnon, et à moi seul.

Je n'avais jamais atteint un tel point culminant. J'avais toujours considéré l'excitation comme un besoin corporel primaire, comme la faim ou la soif, et je me soulageais avec à peu près le même attachement émotionnel que lorsque je mangeais ou que je m'endormais. Je ne l'ai jamais aimé, ni fantasmé, je me suis simplement caressé jusqu' à ce que le besoin soit comblé. L'orgasme d'hier soir n'avait rien à voir avec cette époque. Je ne trouve même pas les mots pour décrire celui d'hier soir. Il a complètement engourdi mon cerveau, ouvrant tous les nerfs à ce plaisir physique qui a détruit tout mon corps.

C'est après que les choses sont devenues douces et affectueuses. Nous nous somme tenus l'un l'autre pendant que nous reprenions notre souffle, frottant nos épaules et embrassant les points douloureux. C'était comme si nous nous souvenions de nous-mêmes et poussions les parties primitives des tortues vers l'arrière de nos esprits là où elles résidaient habituellement. J'ai toujours pensé que nous étions avant tout humains, avec des regards et des fonctions reptiliens, mais la nuit dernière m' a rappelé que nous avons des côtés plus sombres et des animaux cachés au fond les uns des autres. Je veux déjà le contrôler. Je ne peux pas me laisser dominer par mon instinct. Au lieu de cela, je dois les maîtriser comme tout le reste.

Une partie de moi avait peur que les choses changent entre nous, mais je n'avais pas à m'inquiéter. Raph était instantanément revenu à lui-même, me taquinant sur mon désespoir et commentant avec ferveur les bruits "chauds" que j'avais faits (je pense personnellement avoir sonné comme un chat étranglé à mort). Ses baisers sont les mêmes que ceux des deux dernières semaines, un mélange varié de tendresse et de passion, seulement ils ont un côté plus sexy et plus secret, un clin d'œil à ce qui s'est passé et ce qui se produira encore.

Tout comme j'étais accro à ses baisers, je sais que je serai accro au sexe avec lui. Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi libre et sans restriction que la nuit dernière. Tout le contrôle et la pression que je me suis mis sur moi-même ont disparu et je dois avoir encore ça, pour m'empêcher de me désintégrer, de fusionner de nouveau avec lui à un niveau plus profond. Mon Dieu, je ne peux pas attendre que ce soit mon tour de le prendre. Je pense que j'exploserais.

Léo

 _Sup_

 _J'ai baisé Léo dans le cul hier soir. C'était vachement super._

 _Raph_

Cher Journal,

Il nous reste cinq semaines de notre voyage, et nous avons déjà défini ce que nous avions prévu de faire, et plus encore. Je n'ai jamais cru que je pourrais jamais être aussi heureux, et si tu m'avais dit il y a trois mois, ce serait à cause de Raph que je t'aurais ri au nez. Mais c'est vrai. Etre avec Raph comme ça me remplit d'un bonheur que je n'avais jamais connu auparavant. C'est comme si les choses se sont finalement mises en place et j'ai l'impression que je peux rester fière et faire face au reste du monde et à tout ce qu'il me lance, alors qu'auparavant j'étais plié en deux à cause du poids écrasant.

Nous avons parlé de partir plus tôt; nos frères et notre foyer nous manquent vraiment à tous les deux. Cependant, aucun de nous deux ne peut se résoudre à laisser les pauvres villageois dans l'état où ils se trouvent. Je me sentirais tellement coupable de savoir qu'on les a laissés à une telle vie. Nous avons donc planifié toute la journée pour essayer d'en apprendre le plus possible sur les soldats. Si nous avions besoin de la preuve que nous sommes une paire mortelle quand nous avons un but commun, alors c'est définitivement ça.

Demain matin à l'aube, nous allons tous les deux retourner au village. Jusqu' à présent, nous avons appris que les soldats ont tendance à se montrer vers le milieu de la matinée et à causer des ennuis lorsqu'ils ramassent leur argent. Une fois qu'ils auront terminé, je les suivrai jusqu' à leur base, mémorisant leur itinéraire et notant leurs traces. Ensuite, je ferai une reconnaissance approfondie de la région avant de revenir ici et de dresser une carte. C'est encore plus important maintenant que nous jouons à nos points forts, et le mien a toujours été la furtivité.

Raph, d'autre part, va mettre à profit ses talents d'observateur en se mêlant aux villageois, en interrogeant et en apprenant le plus possible sur eux et sur la menace qu'ils subissent. Ce sera difficile, ces gens sont beaucoup plus perspicaces et suspects que les New-Yorkais, mais je suis sûr qu'il peut le faire. On va l'équiper avec plein de vieux chiffons et le salir un peu. Il est doué pour étudier les gens et adapter ses mouvements aux leurs, de sorte qu'il va bientôt les faire croire qu'il est l'un d'entre eux.

C'est un plan dangereux, mais je suis sûr qu'on peut y arriver. Je serais trop méfiant si j'étais à sa place, je préférerais rester dans l'ombre et regarder plutôt que de me confronter et d'interagir avec les gens, mais il a toujours pris des risques et peut être très charismatique quand il le veut. De la même façon, je sais qu'il ne ferait pas aussi bien mon travail; il serait beaucoup trop tenté de s'enfuir avec toutes les armes à feu plutôt que de prendre un siège arrière et de simplement regarder l'environnement.

Je suis persuadé que le prochain article que nous écrivons portera sur un autre plan infaillible. Tout ce que nous avons à faire, c'est de faire descendre cette base militaire et ensuite nous pourrons retourner à New York, ensemble. La maison n' a jamais sonné aussi bien.

Léo

 _Sup_

 _Je reviens tout juste du village, il est midi et il fait aussi chaud que des couilles. Je ne pouvais pas rester longtemps, je fondais sous tous les vêtements et les gens commençaient à douter de ce grand étranger encombrant qui demandait des nouvelles de l'armée. Je crois que j'en ai assez appris. J'ai réussi à découvrir quel genre d'armes ils avaient, et qu'il y en avait une cinquantaine, vivant à quelques kilomètres au sud d'ici. J'espère que Léo les a trouvés._

 _Tout est devenu tellement plus réel, se promener dans leurs rues et voir leurs visages. Ils sont terrifiés. Ils vivent dans cette peur constante, redoutant toujours chaque jour au cas où quelqu'un qu'ils aiment se blesse à nouveau. Il faut les aider, sinon je ne pourrais jamais vivre avec moi-même. Je pense que Léo le voit maintenant. Ça m'a tué de le voir disparaître sans moi plus tôt, je suis sur le point même de l'attendre maintenant. Je ne peux pas être sans lui, plus maintenant_

 _Le sexe est incroyable. Nous l'avons fait trois fois maintenant et chacun d'entre eux était aussi époustouflant que le précédent. C'est dingue, je me suis déjà branlé avant (parfois je pense à Don et Mikey, mais la plupart du temps c'est à propos de lui), et ce n'est rien comparé à pilonner son cul doux et serré. Je perds la raison quand on le fait. Tout ce que j'arrive à saisir, c'est qu'il se serre autour de ma bite pendant que je le claque, son corps moite tremblant sous la mienne, ses churrs suppliants dans mon oreille. J'ai découvert qu'il n' y a rien que j'aime plus que lui qui crie mon nom avec délice en venant._

 _Ugh, je deviens excité juste en écrivant à ce sujet. Je me fous du débriefing, ça peut arriver après. C'est effrayant, à quel point je suis motivé par ça. Mais ça va, parce que je sais qu'il l'est aussi, c'est évident._ _Dieu sait comment nous nous débrouillerons quand nous serons à la maison, nous n'aurons jamais aucune intimité._ _J'ai un peu hâte d'y être. Je ne peux pas attendre pour dire à Mike et Don, ils ne nous croiront jamais hahaha._

 _Raph_

Cher Journal,

Comme prévu, le plan initial a été couronné de succès. J'ai suivi les quads des soldats à travers la jungle jusqu'à une base éloignée à environ cinq miles du village. La végétation devenait plus clairsemée au fur et à mesure que je me rapprochais, laissant peu de place pour me cacher. Ce n'était pas très grand, il y avait environ cinquante hommes, mais assez grand pour nous causer des problèmes. J'ai escaladé les arbres les plus proches des murs et je me suis gradué de cette façon, me fondant rapidement dans l'ombre des huttes.

Il y avait plein d'hommes autour, tous grands, sombres et poilus avec des voix espagnoles profondes et retentissantes. Il était facile de les éviter; ils étaient surtout préoccupés par ceux qui revenaient du village, impatients d'examiner leur butin. J'ai fait mes rondes aussi vite que possible, jetant un coup d'oeil dans tous les bâtiments que j'ai pu et créant une image mentale pour le retransmettre à Raph. Ce que j'ai trouvé m' a surpris. Parce qu'ils ont volé tant d'argent et d'objets de valeur au village, je m'attendais à trouver des armes et du matériel militaire de qualité. Au lieu de cela, je suis tombé sur des fusils et des pistolets médiocres, accompagnés de caisses de divers explosifs. Je suis parti aussi vite que j'ai pu.

Plutôt que de moderniser leurs installations, ils dépensent l'argent en cigarettes, en alcool et en jeu dans la ville. Raph l' a confirmé quand je suis retournée au camp. Eh bien. Il l' a confirmé après m'avoir agrippé au sol et avoir eu sa mauvaise conduite avec moi (sans que je me plaigne). Sa propre mission avait été tout aussi triomphante, découvrant de nombreux détails importants sur les habitudes et astuces des soldats. Après la séance d'entraînement de ce soir, nous allons nous asseoir ensemble et élaborer un plan pour en finir une fois pour toutes.

Léo

 _Sup_

 _Je suis tellement sonné que je peux à peine écrire. On déménage dans une heure, on va leur montrer qui est le patron. Donny adorerait ce plan. Essentiellement, nous y allons quand ils dorment et allument tous ces explosifs qu'ils ont dans leur petite base. Ça va être comme le 4 juillet ici._

 _Léo est sur les nerfs comme d'habitude. L'utiliser comme excuse pour le réconforter, même si je suppose que je n'ai pas besoin d'excuse maintenant. Il est déterminé à s'assurer que tout va bien, mais je ne vois pas comment. Tant qu'on sortira de là aussi vite que possible, ça ne sera pas un problème. Ils ont aidé les choses le long en enlevant la plupart des arbres des murs de pierre - signifie que le feu devrait être contenu dans leur composé et finir par mourir quand il n' y a rien d'autre à brûler. Connards de crétins._

 _J'ai hâte d'en parler à Don et Mike._

 _Raph_

Cher Journal,

Ça fait trois semaines qu'on a attaqué la base militaire. Je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à écrire avant, j'étais si inquièt. J'ai failli perdre Raph. Il est guéri maintenant, mais ça a été long. Je suis épuisé; je n'ai pas dormi ou mangé correctement depuis que c'est arrivé. Le pire, c'était de savoir que si nous étions à la maison, nous aurions pu le traiter facilement et qu'il n'aurait pas autant souffert. Mais ici, je n'ai rien. J'ai une petite aiguille et du fil, pas d'analgésiques. Il suffit de nettoyer les pansements et les antiseptiques à base de plantes.

Ça se passait si bien. Nous nous sommes facilement infiltrés dans la base sans encombre - elle était très mal gardée - et nous avons trouvé le bâtiment d'armement. Nous étions silencieux comme des fantômes, nous entrions et arrangeions tout en conséquence sans aucun problème. On a créé une traînée d'essence depuis la fenêtre jusqu'aux explosifs. Je me souviens d'avoir regardé le liquide briller au clair de lune pendant quelques secondes, puis Raph a allumé une allumette et nous nous sommes faufilés comme des démons dans la nuit. Cependant, j'ai mal calculé le temps qu'il nous faudrait pour atteindre notre point de fuite. On était à mi-chemin quand l'explosion a fait basculer la base.

Nous avons été projetés de force de plusieurs pieds sur le sol, écrasés contre une pile de caisses et de fournitures. Le bois s'est fendu et cassé, et en quelques secondes, tout le secteur s'est enflammé. la lumière nous faisait mal aux yeux et nous nous hâtâmes vers la sécurité, mais tout autour de nous, des hommes hurlaient et criaient et fuyaient l'enfer. Les coups de feu résonnaient tout autour de nous pendant que nous courions et l'odeur de chair brûler me rendait malade. Nous avons réussi à atteindre le mur du fond, en l'escaladant si vite que la pierre nous a effleuré les mains. C'est en grimpant qu'on a tiré sur Raph.

Je l'ai entendu gémir de douleur, mais quand j'ai regardé en arrière, il m' a poussé, et parce qu'il continuait à grimper, je n'ai pas réfléchi deux fois. La lueur orange de l'incendie a illuminé la forêt pendant des siècles, mais nous avons rapidement fondu dans l'ombre. Les cris des hommes et le grondement des flammes disparurent rapidement. Nous sommes retournés au camp et c'est là que Raph s'est effondrée et j'ai vu les dégâts qui avaient été causés. J'ai dû me forcer à ne pas paniquer, sauté de peur et d'adrénaline.

Comme je l'ai dit, c'était une blessure mineure, mais je n'avais rien pour l'extraire et sans analgésiques. J'ai fini par devoir réchauffer un couteau et découper la balle, ce qui a causé encore plus de dégâts. Je grimacerai à la cicatrice dans quelques mois, mais il dit déjà à quel point ça le rendra sexy. J'avais si peur. Tout ce que je pouvais faire, c'était d'empiler les vieux vêtements qu'il utilisait comme déguisement et de presser avec toute ma force jusqu' à ce que le sang commence à coaguler.

Je n'ai pas osé le quitter pendant longtemps. C'est un miracle qu'il ne m'ait pas saigné dessus. Mais finalement, ça s'est arrêté et je l'ai recousue du mieux que j'ai pu, en lui glissant la plaie dans un antiseptique avant de le bander. Ça a fait l'affaire, même s'il souffrait longtemps. Il a passé la majeure partie des deux dernières semaines à entrer et sortir de sa conscience, à babiller sans raison et à combattre la fièvre. Je le nettoyais régulièrement, je faisais de mon mieux pour lui apporter des liquides et de la nourriture. J'ai refusé de penser à l'alternative. Au bout d'un moment, j'étais trop fatigué.

J'étais tellement soulagé quand ses yeux devinrent plus clairs, et il pouvait me parler sans bavure. Je crois que j'ai pleuré, mais tout semble flou. Je ne peux pas expliquer les dommages que sa perte, ou n'importe lequel d'entre eux, causerait. Je ne peux honnêtement pas dire ce que j'aurais fait s'il était mort, et ça me fait peur. J'aurais été déchiré, déchiré entre lui et notre famille à la maison. Je pense que la décision m'aurait rendu fou.

Mais ce n'est pas la peine de s'inquiéter maintenant. Il est vivant et se rétablit bien. Il se moque de moi tout le temps, et c'est un si bon son. Il a demandé si on pouvait faire l'amour ce matin. Je l'ai regardé fixement et lui ai frappé le bras, mais secrètement, j'aurais pu pleurer de soulagement. Dès qu'il peut bouger, on est sur le premier bateau de retour. Ce n'est qu'alors que je pourrai vraiment me détendre.

Au moins les villageois sont libres. Je n'ai pas quitté Raph alors je ne sais pas comment ils ont été ces dernières semaines. Ils ont sans doute entendu parler de l'attaque et se réjouissent. Du moins je l'espère. Je ne voudrais pas que tout ce gâchis soit pour rien. J'ai presque perdu Raph pour eux, et c'est juste un prix trop élevé à payer. Mais ce n'est pas bien de s'inquiéter de ce qui se passe. Nous avons fait ce que nous avions prévu de faire.

Je suis à la fois effrayé et excité de partager notre relation avec notre famille. J'espère juste qu'ils seront aussi heureux que nous de voir comment Raphaël et moi nous nous sommes retrouvés. Je sais que notre intimité renforcera notre équipe. Maintenant, nous sommes connectés de toutes les manières possibles, tournant les uns avec les autres comme des planètes vers le soleil et la lune. Un peu dramatique peut-être, mais c'est comme ça que je le vois. La nature voulait que nous soyons ensemble, j'en suis sûr.

Léo

 _Sup_

 _Le bateau craint. Être blessé, ça craint. Léo ne veut pas baiser, c'est nul. Mais merci putain, on est sur le chemin du retour. Et il n' y a plus d'insectes. Et Léo est dans mes bras, endormi. Il a pris froid, il s'est épuisé à s'occuper de moi. Mais je vais mieux maintenant. Je vais m'occuper de lui. Stupide connard de soldat paniqué. Ils sont probablement tous morts ou partis maintenant. On n' a jamais vérifié._

 _Le village se porte bien. Il y a dû y avoir des rumeurs parce qu'ils étaient tous heureux et des trucs comme ça. Ça m' a rempli de fierté de savoir qu'on les avait aidés. Peu importe qu'ils ne savaient pas qui nous étions. Ils y vivent depuis des générations, dans la jungle autour d'eux, et puis l'homme vient et fout tout en l'air pour eux. Au moins maintenant, ils peuvent commencer à réparer leur vie et à revivre avec la nature._

 _D'un autre côté, je reste loin de la nature. Je retourne à mon lit, je bois ma bière, je mange mes bretzels et je fais de la moto. Tout ce que je dois remercier, c'est de m'avoir amené Léo, ce que je sais, c'est beaucoup, mais j'ai failli mourir là-bas. Je vais garder mon luxe, merci beaucoup. La nature peut me lécher le cul._

 _Raphaël_


End file.
